A moment in time
by WaterlooRaodRadamLover
Summary: AU, My take on season two, two world renound surgeons, one decision. R&R
1. Chapter 1

chapter one.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything, shame Lol.

"Lets go shopping". Addison asked her hubsand who was still half asleep lying in bed.

"Go away", he told her playfully, "I'm sleeping".

"Please". She begged him.

"No, now go away woman and let me sleep please". he replied in mock annoyance.

"Come on Derek, I'm board, pleeeeeeeease". She pleaded again.

"Fine, just don't pout".He told her, while winking at her then going for a shower.

Addison patiently waited for her husband to finish in the shower .After what felt like an eternity he had finished.

"Finally!". she exclaimed at him when he came out.

"What? I wasn't that long, was I? was i really?". He asked, pretending to be confused at his own question.

"Ok fine i give up, now lets go shopping!". Addison yelled over her shoulder as she jumped into their taxi.

Derek just chuckled and preceeded to follow his wife out to the taxi that waited for them.

two hours (and three stores) later the Shepherds had decided to stop for coffee, once they had ordered what they wanted they fell into a confortable conversation. Then as thier conversation continued

"We haven't done this in a long time and I gotta say that I have enjoyed myself". Addison told her husband.

"That's great add, it's nice to see you smile again, i want this to be our fresh start that be both deserve i just want you to know that". Derek told her.

"You don't have to explain youself to me, Derek really we both made mistakes and us working on them is all the comfimation i need, so lets make a deal here and now, no more raking up the past, Ok?". Addison proposed, exending her hand for him to shake, which he did.

"Deal". He smiled at her.

The conversation flowed after that and they finished the rest of their meal contently. But as they went to leave they were stoped by a man at gun point

And at that moment Addison said "what do you want!"

"Money, valubales and any thing thats worth something" the man said. "Now ever one one the floor now".

3 LONG HOURS LATER

Addison then looked at her husband and said (crying)"if we make it thourgh this i want you to know that at the minute im 5 weeks pregant thats why i have been so down in the dumds lately". She managed to choked out with the amount of blood that was escaping her mouth as she lay in the truama room she was in after being rushed with two gun shot wounds, one to the chest and one to the thigh.

Derek just stared at her as if she was made of glass, not really taking in any of the words that she had just stuttered out in one breathe.

"What?". He asked.

"Derek! derek, you can't be in here, come on lets get coffee". Miranda Bailey told him, gently pkacing a hand on this shoulder, of which he pulled away from.

"I'm not leaving her, you can forget it!". He yelled at her, not really meaning too.

As Miranda went to say something else to him the machines that Addison was hooked up to started going off like wild fire and she went into cariact arrest due to the blood loss that she had substained from the shooting.

"Addison! Addison! No no no no, come on honey don't do this to me, you fight this god dannit! you hear me Addison Megan Forbes Montgomary Shepherd? you fight this because you don't have my permission to die, not today not ever. Now come on, please Addi bee don't do this". Derek yelled so loud that nearly the whole hospital could hear him, as he franically preformed chest conpressions and mouth to mouth on his wife that lay unconsious and lifeless on a gurney in the middle of the ER.

As the team started the franic battle to save Addison Montgomary shepherd's life, there was a silent vow that they wouldn't stop until there as nothing medically possible left that they could do.

Miranda gently guilded Derek out of the truama room there the battle to save his wife's life was continuing, they sat on the chaires that there directly facing the truama room so that if anyone came out with news they would know about it.

"I should be in there with her, not out here pacing the danm corridors, i'm a neuro surgeon christ sake, she deserves nothing but the best!". Derek yelled out in frustation.

"Derek, listen to me, no come on look at me i need you to listen to me, good that's good, now you and i both know that you would be no good to her in there, you'd be a nervous wreck. They won't give up on her, they won't". Miranda told him in her usual nazi style that she was famous for around the hospital and was refeared for too.

"It's my fault, i should be the one lying in there with two wholes in my body fighting my life". He sobbed, putting his head in his hands, as he sat down.

"What happend?".Miranda asked the broken man before her.

"We were at the coffee close to the doc, we had finished lunch and were about to leave when this guy came in brandashing a gun and demanding everyones valubales and to get on the floor, we did what he asked he didn't have to shoot her, miranda. I mean there he was holding a gun to me and still she tried to help everyone". Derek tod her, at this Miranda let a ever so slightly smile grace her lips, that was their addi. She thought to herselp.

Flashback.

Once the armed man had everyone on the floor of the coffee and had taken their valubales off them, he began his eampage.

"So who wants to die, come on any volenters?". He yelled over the comotion of some of the hostages crying.

After waiting for a response that he did not get.

"Ok I'll make it easy, the first wallet that i pick the person that it belongs too dies today". He told everyone.

Everyone held their breathes, knowing that there was nothing that they could do for the person who's wallet was pulled out of the bag the man was holding.

"oh, What do we have here, a doctor none the less". The man gloated to his frightend hostages.

As Addison looked around she swore she could see some hope return to the eyes of the people around her,

"Shepherd?". The man called out.

Addison and Derek shared look between before they were pulled out of their gaze by the man's voice.

"Derek Shepherd?". The man called out and walked over to him.

Derek looked up at him and then at his wife

"I love you". He whispered to her.

"Stand up" The man ordered, Derek did as he was told.

The man took him to the middle of the room and ordered him to his knees,  
>"Any last words, Doc?". The man asked, smggely, he was about to kill a doctor of all people, man he was on top of the world.<p>

"You won't gey away with this". Derek replied to his question.

As he was about to pull the trigger Addison jumped up and pushed Derek out of the way, this startled the man and the gun went off.

End of flashback.

"Derek, that wasn't you fault". Miranda told him gently.

Derek ws about to reply to her statement when the doors of the truama unit opened and the head of the truama unit itself Owen Hunt came out along with the chief and both carried the grimist of expressions, making Derek jump to his feet.

"Derek, sit down son". the chief began.

Ok i am going to leave it there, let me know what you all think by leaving a review and if i should contiue :)

Mary Ellen xx 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

DISCLAIMER- I don't anything, it all belongs to Shonda Rhimes and Co.

The second installment of this story guys, hope you like it!

previous chapter

"Derek, that wasn't you fault". Miranda told him gently.

Derek was about to reply to her statement when the doors of the truama unit opened and the head of the truama unit himself Owen Hunt came out along with the chief and both carried the grimist of expressions, making Derek jump to his feet.

"Derek, sit down son". the chief began.

ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK

"Why would yo...oh no oh god, she's dead, isn't she? oh god, oh no no no. It's all my fault, it's all my fault". He chanted over and ocer again as he began to pace back and forth.

All three surgeons stared at the broken man in front of them not knowing what to do.

And ralized that the next conversation that had was going to be the tougest of their career, because this wasn't some ramdom patient that had been wheeled throught the doors of seattle grace mercy west that they treated and sent on their way.

This was Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomary-Shepherd, a world class surgeon, an asset to the medical industry, one of their own, their friend and they would be danmed if they gave up on her.

"Derek, I need you to sit for me, come on son just over here". The chief gently told him.

Derek looked at the chief and ralized at he was right, so with a heavy heart he sat down to a conversation that would change his life either way.

"As you know your wife was..."Owen didn't get to finish what he saying before Derek cut him off.

"My wife? are you serious? you work with her on a daily bases, at least have the curtusey of calling her by her name!". Derek told him, harshly.

"Your right, i'm sorry". Owen apologazed to him, feeling slightly embarrested.

"Thank you". Derek replied.

"As i was saying Addison was brought with two gun wounds, one to the thigh and one to the chest, now we managed to stanlize her, but she will immediate surgery to remove the bullets and repair the damage. I myself will be profrming the operation, now Addison alot of blood so she will need a blood transfution". Owen explained to him.

"And the baby?".

Derek asked, nervously.

"There isn't a OBG/YN on call that we think you would trust enough, so we haven't done ultrasound yet". The chief told him.

"How long before you take her into surgery". Derek then asked the two world class surgeons and friends before him.

"My team are preppong her now". Owen replied.

"I want to see her before she goes up to the OR". Derek told them.

"Come with us". The chief told him.

Derek looked over at Miranda who was sat to his left.

"Will you come with me?". He aske her softly.

"Of course I will". She replied with a soft smile.

"I don't have to tell you that you need to make this quick as soon as we get her in to surgery the sooner we can work in reoairing the damage". Owen told Derek., Derek just ignored him, anting vto see his wife for what might be the last time.

"Do you have to be so cold? your not in the army now, the man's wife is in there fighting for her life, can't you see that the man is in peaces, nasty". Miranda reminded him in a harsh whisper.

"I was just reminding him". Owen replied.

"I don't care what you were doing, now can it". Miranda told him.

Owen was about to reply when he recieved two death glares that were so dire that he knew to keep his mouth shut or he was up the creak without a paddle.

The four surgeons preceeded to make their way in to the truama room where Addion Montgomary- Shepherd lay waiting to be took up to surgery not knowing if she would ever see the light of day again, and not that she would admit it to anyone, but that scared the hell out of her.

Derek made his way over to the bed that his wife was lay in at the moment, Addison sensing that someone had come to stand beside her slowly turned her head and took the oxygan mask off that was on her face to help her breath.

"Hey, don't speak , they are going be taking you up to the OR soon". He told her gently.

"List..en if any..thing- ha...ppens to me up the...re e..every...thing is in or...der with ou..r law..yer a..and y..you d..don't h..have to worr...y ab...out a th...ing". Addison informed with great difficulty dur to the bullet that was currently lodge in her chest cavity.

"Don't you dare do this, do you hear me? your going to pull through this, your strong. your not a Forbes Montgomary for nothing. This isn't the end, this is not goodbye". He replied firmly.

A nurse came to give Addison her pre-meds for surgery.

"Were is he going?". Owen asked, as Derek walked up to the OR with them, not once letting go of his wife's hand.

"He's walking her to theatre, what does it look like?". Miranda sicasically replied.

"But that's not allowed". Own objected.

"Well this is no ordinary case, is it?". Miranda snapped at him.

"i'll be up in the gallary watching, ok? so you better pull through this, remember this isn't goodbye so i will see you on the other side, i love you". Derek told her.

"L..love y..you t..too". Addison replied weakly as the ansisia took effect.

Once he knew the she was saftly in the OR, Derek made his way to the gallary with a heavy heart, knowing that the next couple of hours were going to be the worst of his entire life. Not just for the fact that his wife was having emergency surgery due to the bullets that were currently lodged in her body, but also for the fact that them bullets were meant for him and he knew that the guilt would one day eat him alive.

How do you ever repay someone for something like that, putting there life on the line for you without so much as a seconds though? Did they actually even think about it or was it on impulse? Would that mean that they actually proved there love for the other person without a shadow of a doubt?. As derek thought about all of this he knew that he would for always be in her debt and he knew from the depths of his that he could never ever truly paid that debt, but he would sure as hell spend every waking day he had on this earth trying.

The next three hours were pure hell for everyone involved, there was a few times there that they that Addison wasn't going to pull through, but she was a trooper and sailed, Derek laughed internerly at how ironic it was trust his addi to keep everyone on their toes like she has always said a true surgeon needs to earn their paycheck.

Another hour later they were wheeling Addison in to recovery, they knew that it would take a least a couple hours to wake up fom the anisisia due to the period of how long the surgery was and the truama that her body been through and that fact that it needed that couple of to recuperate and heal, not that Derek minded one bit he was just truly thankful to the gods above that his Addi had made it through.

Every hour on the hour a nurse came in to check Addison's vitals and had gotten used to Dr. Shepherd sitting ther that if one of them came and found him not sitting tghere they would have been worried. Two minutes after the nurse Addison began to stir from her unconsious state and wake up to the world.

She slowly opened her eyes and then quickly shut them again at the brightness of the room and get out a groan, to which had Derek on his feet in seconds.

"Addi?". He asked softly.

"Hmm". Came Addison groggie reply.

"Come on honey open then beautiful eyes for me". He requested gently of she did and Derek was never more greatful for to see them eyes in his life.

"I made it then?". Addison asked the rhetorical question.

"I'm going to get Hunt and a nurse i'll be back". Derek promised her, and with that he went off to find Hunt and nurse to check his Addi was alright as can be. He had to admit that a heavy weight had benn lifted from his shoulders and heart and for that fact of that he knew they were going to be alright.

Ok guys, what did you think?

leave a wee review and let me know, I'm not posting again until I at least get 5 reviews

Thanks Mary xx 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three thank you so much for the reviews, so here is the shout out to Ceciilee, Aiketi and Ladyforga. Thanks guys :)  
>DISCLAIMER- I don't anything, it all belongs to Shonda Rhimes and Co.<p>The third installment of this story guys, hope you like it!<p>

previous chapter

"Addi?". He asked softly.

"Hmm". Came Addison groggie reply.

"Come on honey open then beautiful eyes for me". He requested gently of she did and Derek was never more greatful for to see them eyes in his life.

"I made it then?". Addison asked the rhetorical question.

"I'm going to get Hunt and a nurse i'll be back". Derek promised her, and with that he went off to find Hunt and nurse to check his Addi was alright as can be. He had to admit that a heavy weight had benn lifted from his shoulders and heart and for that fact of that he knew they were going to be alright.

ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-ADDEK-

Derek had gone to get a nurse, the two came back to Addie's private no more then two minutes later.

"Hello, Dr Shepherd, How are you feeling?". The nurse asked her, while writting on her chart.

"Sore, but as a surgeon i know that is to be expected". Addison replied to the nurses question.

"Ok, well there will someone from maternity coming down to see you shortly to give up an ultersound". The nurse informed her.

"No, i want Miranda Bailey to do it, now i'm Addison Forbes Montgomary-Shepherd, now if you don't want me on your case for the rest of your career, because by the time i'm done with you and your short career, you will be luckly to get a job scubbing restrooms, do i make myself clear? ". Addison asked the nure, who visably paled at the doctors words.

"Of course Doctor Montgomary-Shepherd right away". The nurse stuttered a reply.

Derek just looked over at his wife and gave her a laugh that told her wayed a goal Addie.

"You ready for this?". Derek asked her.

"No". Addison replied as her mind wondered.

Addison was sat in a park in lower downtown Seattle as she watched the mothers and their children play like they didn't have a care in the world, their shoulders free of burdon and faces lit with happiess. A smile passed her lips as she turned her head to a very familiar sound.

"Mommy, did you see me? Did you see what i did?". The four year old aske excitedly.

"Yeah baby i saw what you did, you are so strong to climb all that by yourself". Addison praised the mini v

"That's what daddy say to".the fouryear old told their mother.

Addison was about to reply to her daughters statement when suddenly the scenary changed.

"Carson?". Addie called out to her child, but got no response.

"Carson, this isn't funny. Get back here this instant!". Addison yells for her child

Addison begins to stir from her nightmare to realize that sheis in a hospital bed

"Addie, honey it's alight, i need you to calm down for me , come on breathe. That's it great job".Derek encouraged her gently.

"S..S..SS..She was right there i saw her Derek she was right there i swear she wa..".Addison trailed off asshe realized that she wasn't makig any sense.

"Who gone Addie?". Derek asked his wife in concern.

"The baby, it's gone". She sobbed into his chest.

"Addie, honey look at me". Derek told her, to which she complied.

"We don't know that ok, look there is Miranda now see? she's just there. Shegoig to check for us". Derek told her.

"Hey adds, how are you feeling?". Miranda asked as she entered the room.

"Like crap, randi, are you doing the ultersound?". she asked her friend brushing away the rest of the her tears.

"Yes i am, and you kow me like a dog with a bone". The pair laughed at this despite the seriousness of the situation.

Careful of the incision that was on her chest, Miranda slowly lifted her gown up and applied some gel onto her abdoman before putting the scanner over the gel and waited for image to appear on the screen.

An aganizing two minutes passed with nothing.

"Randi, what do you see?". Addiosn asked her friend.

"Give me a second". Miranda told focusing on the screen infront of her like her life deparded on it.

"Miranda, what is it?". Derek asked in frustration.

"Did your mother ever teach you manners, Shepherd?". Miranda asked him sicastically.

"Did my mother what?". Derek asked her confused at her statement.

"Well can't you see i'm trying to constrate, yes well then keep that canned, nasty". Miranda ordered him, not told but ordered him.

"Randi please". Addison pleaded with her friend who looked at her with expression that was unreadable.

"There was alot of damage and it wa...". Mie=randa didn't get to finish what she was saying as her friend couldn't take any more and not caring that she was a world renound surgeon she did the one thing she thought she'd never do-breakdown.

"Addie, darling you need to calm down you've just had madure surgeon, honey come on i need you to breath for me". Derek told her bringing her tightly into his embrace, all the while not ashamed to let the tears slide down his own face.

"Guys i need you to listen to me". Miranda said quietly, feeling like she shouldn't be there at such intimate and emotional moment.

Addison and Derek slowly looked up at her as she slowly turned the monitor so that it was facing them, the shepherds stared at the monitor with an aw expressions on their faces.

"That is what i was so intently lookig at, i wanted to make sure i was correct i'll give you a moment". Miranda told them and left them room.

"That's the most...most". Addison couldn't the word to fiish her sentance with.

"Beautiful, most beautiful thing in the world you have ever seen". Derek offered her.

"Yeah beautiful, what a perfect word". Addion comformed.

"Twins, who would have thought it?". Addison aasked her husband.

"I know". Derek replies to her question just as Miranda comes back into the room.

"Over the shock yet?". She asked the couple infront of her.

"Ask us in eighteen years time". Derek chuckled at her.

"Now down to business, you need absolute rest addison i mean it girl, you hear me, Shepherd?". She asked her stearnly.

"Yes Dr Bailey". Addison replied to her friends uestion.

"Addison i'm serious!". Miranda yells at her.

"Marnda i know honestly no one could want these babies more than we do". Addison tells her.

"And you'll look after them?". She asked Derek all the while glaring at him.

"Yes ma'am". He sailutes her.

"Well ok then i'll leave you to it". Miranda tells them as she leaves the room.

Addison the next week were going to be hard on them but if they couls survive this then they could survie anything, for the first time in a long time Addion Montgomary- Shepherd fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Ok guys, what did you think?

leave a review and let me know what you think. :)  
>Thanks Mary xx <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

**A/N I'm so sorry it has taken so long. I have no excuses. Thank you so much to the guys that reviewed that last chapter! You guys are awesome and this is for you ENJOY:)**

"Physiotherapy was a bum". Addison thought to herself as she sat on her hospital bed. It had two weeks since the shooting and to say that she was board out of her mind was an understatement.

She was constricted to absolute bed rest and with her husband in surgery and her haven read every medical journal out there- she was officially board, she decided.

Addison thought that she could get away with it so she walked to the nurses station and started chatting to the nurse behind the desk.

"Addison Montgomery-Shepherd , what to hell do you think you are doing?". The voice of Miranda bailey bellowed behind her.

Addison winced and turned round.

"hey randy, I was just emm you see I was so board and...".Miranda cut her off.

"I don't care if your head was going to explode, when I say absolute bed rest I mean absolute bed rest". She told her, not at all amused in the slightest.

"Come on girl, your killing me here". Addison whined to her friend.

"Don't care". Miranda told her, shaking her head.

Addison pouted at her and went back to her room and slumped on the bed. She was so board it was unreal and all she wanted was to go home. She had another two days in the hospital then she would be allowed home, even then she knew with Derek watching her like a hawk she wouln't be jumping straight back into the deep, although the thought of it she secretly loved not that she was going to tell anybody that, "**I'll just keep that to myself". she thought with a sm**ile

Derek shepherd stood in the OR 3 of settle grace mercy west hospital preforming a repair a cranial bleed. Basic stuff that he could do in his sleep but still needed to be done.

His mind should have been on the surgery in hand but every few minutes he found it wondering to the beautiful redhead that only two weeks prior had jumped into of a bullet that was meant for him without a seconds hesitation.

If he thought about it, really thought about it she was truly his everything, the reason he was put on this earth,. She was the air he breathed. She was his love, guidance, passion, hope, dreams, goddess and angel. She was the person that made him the man he was today, the surgeon he was today. She was really, truly the reason that he was stood in the OR in that very moment doing what he did best.

She really, madly truly his everything.

What she did for him he knew that he could never truly repay her for. And in that moment he knew he would for always truly be in her debt and he vowed that right up until the second that he took his last breath that he would spent every second trying and not stop.

Addison was still sat in her hospital room board out of her mind and was contemplating bribing one of the interns to get her out of this damn hospital she was THAT board , but as she thought about it she realized that it wasn't such a good idea , as she knew hat it wouldn't be good for her and the twin s, at the thought of the twins a smile spread across her face.

She couldn't wait to be a mom just thought of it made her giggle and Addison shepherd didn't giggle.

"What are you giggling at?". A voice asked from the doorway.

"No I wasn't". Addison blushed.

"Yes you were". Derek smiled at her walking towards the hospital bed and sat down next to her.

"I plead the fifth". Addison replied, raising her hands as id to surrender and getting off the bed to stretch her legs.

"Sure you do, listen I was thinking that after you get out of here we could go away somewhere". Derek suggested to her as he picked up one of the medical journals from the table beside the bed.

"That sounds great, where?". She asked, as she turned to face him.

"Anywhere you want". Derek told her.

"we could go to La to Sam and Naomi or New York to see Sav and Wesis, but if you don't want to I'll understand". Addison replied.

"I'll go wherever you go". Derek told her sweetly.

"We could do both, yeah lets do that it'll be a road trip". Addison exclaimed excitedly.

Derek couldn't help but at her excitement, she truly was his everything. As he sat there addison tried to get his attention.

"Sorry what?". He asked finally jumping out of his reserve.

"I asked if you would be OK sitting while a go to the little girls room?". She asked him.

Yeah I'm fine you go do what you got to do". He told her.

A few minutes later Addison came out of the en-suite looking she had seen a ghost and tears streaming down her face.

"Addie? addie what is it honey". Derek asked concern settling into his feathers.

He got no reply to his question so he moved a little bit closer to her.

"Talk to me what's wrong?". He asked again.

Still he got no reply.

Ever so slowly Addison raised her hand Derek gently took her by the wrist pulling her hand up gently so that he could see what had got his wife in such a state then he saw it.

Blood.

The couple looked at each other in horror.

**A/N I'm leaving it there, guys. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
